original_insert_xxyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalie Winchester
(NOTE FROM THE ADMIN!!! THE ELLIPSES ARE INDICATIVE OF PARTS OF THE STORIES THAT HAVE YET TO BE WRITTEN) "Gorgeous blonde girl with a bow and arrows and you're questioning what my job is?" -Mallie, Castiel Successfully Introduces Himself (Amalie Finds it Amusing) Appearance Mallie is only a few inches shorter than Dean with long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. She generally wears a white or grey tank top, a green army jacket, jeans, and brown combat boots. She has an anti-possession tattoo on her left shoulder blade. Background Amalie was four years old when Mary was killed by Azazel. In the following weeks, John stopped paying attention to her. She wasn't given meals (Dean gave her his leftovers when John wasn't looking) and wasn't acknowledged at all beyond John not driving away from wherever they here until she was in the car. About a month after Mary's death, the Winchesters left a motel in Indiana, leaving Amalie behind. Amalie was found by the Disciples of Cupid who took her to the Cupids' Manor. Dmitri introduced her to Vedione, another Cupid apprentice who was a few years older. Vedione explained to Amalie why she was there and showed her a room where she could watch her brothers from afar. Amalie spent most of her time either watching Sam and Dean, in lessons, or training. One one trip to Earth for a practice Match, she met the pagan god, Loki, and the two became friends. Eventually, Vedione, who was a full fledged Cupid, was sent to match Loki with his human soul mate and found out that Loki was really the Judeo-Christain Archangel, Gabriel. Vedione shared this information with Amalie, but Amalie didn't tell Loki she knew. Involvement Prime Universe After Eros tells Amalie, now Mallie, that her Challenge Match is Dean and Castiel, the first thing Mallie does is go down to Earth for the first time since seeing Sam die to talk to Dean. There she discovers that Sam is no longer dead and Dean had made a deal with a demon to bring him back. Mallie tells Dean about her Challenge Match before leaving. Not long after Dean is sent to Hell, Mallie was in the Cupid's library researching and planning how to retrieve her brother when Castiel arrives and requests her help in getting Dean out of Hell. Mallie makes Castiel swear to protect Dean (an oath Endverse!Amalie makes Endverse!Cas repeat when she is dying) before agreeing to help. When Dean and Bobby attempt to summon Castiel, Mallie, who has been promoted to Eros at this point, appears just before Cas and stops Dean from stabbing him. In the Endverse, Mallie shows up after going missing for two years and Dean responds by angrily Rejecting Cas. The Higher-Ups remove Mallie's immortality and she dies, Vedione appearing to take her body away. About a month later 2009!Dean gets sent to the Endverse and is followed by 2009!Mallie and her friend, Lil. 2009!Mallie confronts Endverse!Dean about her own future self's whereabouts. She goes with Endverse!Dean's group to the ambush and stays with her Dean. Lil drags her away when they run into Samifer and brings her back to 2009. After Dean and Sam had been missing for a few days, Mallie asks Cas for help and they pick up the brothers' trail left while hunting the Trickster. When in the Japanese Game Show, Mallie discovers that the Trickster her brothers complain about is actually her friend Loki. In the sitcom, when Loki started talking about the apocalypse, Mallie starts to protest and the Loki sends her away. Once Sam and Dean had Loki trapped in the warehouse back in reality, Mallie returns and reveals that she knows Loki is really the Archangel Gabriel. After Dean, Sam, and Cas left, Mallie stayed behind to talk to her friend. Mallie gets fed up with "Destiel's bullshit" and goes to Gabriel to ask for help getting Dean and Castiel together once and for all. She had Gabriel temporarily turn Dean's Impala human. The massive flirt fest and jealousy that ensues does in fact lead to Dean and Castiel getting together. When Mallie reveals that the human!Impala was the work of Gabriel, despite seemingly having died after his show down with Lucifer, Dean tells Mallie that Gabriel is Sam's soulmate. Mallie issues Gabriel an ultimatum, be with her little brother or owe her even more favors. After joining Team Free Will, Gabriel goes off on a hunt on his own and returns only to fall unconscious for three days. Mallie insists that she stay with Gabriel, not sleeping until Castiel knocks her out. Even then, she sleeps at the foot of the bed. She wakes up to hear Gabriel and Sam talking about her, then leaves to "down a pot of coffee and beat Castiel to a pulp. Not necessarily in that order.” When Dean is killed and runs away after becoming a demon, Mallie follows Sam to try to convince him to leave Dean alone. Later, after Dean is human again, he asks why she gave up on him and Mallie explains that she doesn't like to hope for things she's not sure will happen. During Sam and Dean's meta hunt at a school in Michigan, (Note from the authors: this particular story is undergoing a complete rewrite. Please be patient with us) Bizarro World Mallie lands in the universe she dubbed 'Bizarro World' and meets an eight year old Jimmy Novak look-a-like named Castiel Shurley. She discovers that she, Sam, Dean had been replaced that Castiel and his elder twin brothers Gabriel the Hunter and Balthazar the Cupid. She meets Castiel again when he's fifteen and then appears in the hotel Castiel and Gabriel stay at after Amelia, that worlds version of Jess, burns on the ceiling. She tells the Shurley brothers to call her Amy, gives them a note and her phone number, and disappears. When Gabriel's aviophobia prevents him from going up in a plane for an exorcism, the brothers finally call Amy and ask her to join Castiel for him. ... ... After Castiel and Gabriel left the college, Amy went back to the theater to confront the Trickster, who's name she guessed was Samael, asking if his flirting with Gabriel was because he was a Trickster or an Archangel. Amalie was waiting by Castiel's unmarked grave when he came back. ... Castiel and Gabriel discover Bizarro World's Supernatural series and Amy is thrilled to discover she's actually in this version. The books are written by John Winchester under the pen name Chase Newman. When the brother's go to confront the author, Amy elects to stay by the car as she doesn't particularly want to see any version of John Winchester. ... Amy convinces Balthazar not to attend the meeting of the pagans at the Elysian Fields Hotel and let her go in his place with the plan of preventing Samael from having to face Michael. She manages, after flipping out at Castiel and Gabriel, to stop Michael from properly stabbing Samael, but the Archangel elects to go into hiding instead of joining Amy and the brothers. Personality Mallie is initially very distrustful of almost anyone she meets, the exception being her brothers. She doesn't have a full understanding of normal human things, having been basically raised by people who essentially just pagan angels. Everything she does know about human nature she learned from watching her brothers, who, in all honesty, probably aren't the best role models. Gabriel like to say that she's very good at acting human, but not being human. Mallie has a twisted concept of friendship, believing that anyone who she considers a friend will eventually leave her, so she has alternate labels for any friendship she has. Mallie is a hunter at heart, but unlike Dean, she tends to try to look for an alternative to killing any supernatural being, as she is one herself. That being said, she will kill without hesitation once she knows nothing can be done to help. Relationships Dean Winchester Amalie's closest relationship is with her twin brother, Dean. Before Mary's death, she and Dean were attached at the hip. During the month afterwards, Dean only talked to Mallie when John wasn't paying attention. At night, if one of them was having nightmare, the other would get into bed with them and they'd sleep next to each other. When Amalie would watch Sam and Dean while in the Cupid's Mansion, she'd pay more attention to how Dean was doing because he was the brother she knew better. When Sam was killed the first time, she resolved to stop watching because she didn't want to see Dean's spiral. When first meeting her again, Dean was initially very skeptical because, while he remembered Amalie, he believed the she wasn't actually real. He eventually came around and the two were very close. Due to her dissatisfaction with the Higher-Ups declaring Dean and Castiel Matched despite them not being together, Mallie would appear whenever the two were together and try to either subtly or unsubtly hook the two of them up. This continued until her Dean and Lil's trip to the Endverse where, in a conversation with Edverse!Dean, Amalie found out that Dean noticed that she was only every around when Cas was a resented her for it. She started spending more time with her brothers when Cas wasn't around. After the events at the Elysian Fields Hotel, Amalie disappeared for a few weeks and when she returned the wasn't very pleasant with Dean. When he eventually confronted her, she explained that, outside of her brothers, Gabriel was her closest friend and she had let him die because Dean told her to. When Dean became a demon, Amalie made no move to try to save him beyond taunting him about Castiel. When asked why she didn't try, Amalie explained that hope is a dangerous thing and hoping for something that she's not sure will happen isn't something the generally does. She believed that if Dean really didn't want to be saved, he was strong and smart enough to avoid Sam for good. ... Mallie's streak of being "protective beyond belief" of Dean and Cas' relationship hit it's peak when she managed to stop Castiel from getting stabbed by Lucifer, taking an angel blade to the back for him and disappearing. Sam Winchester Castiel Gabriel Vedione Lil Lil, also known as Lily, is actually Lilithanadir Tyler-Lungbarrow from Darkel_Tyler's Lilith!verse. Mallie constantly refuses to tell anyone how she met Lil. They first met in Lilith's third incarnation and became friends. Mallie acknowledged her relationship with Lil when the latter was in her fourth incarnation, but they didn't officially start dating until her fifth. Lilith was the one who told Mallie that Cas was going to be killed. In wanting to protect Lil in case her plan didn't work, Mallie didn't tell Lilith she was planning to survive stopping Cas' death. Notes * The Bizarro World version of Amalie is Balthazar. Balthazar's Bizarro World counterpart is the angel Ambriel, who's vessel, Melanie Green, is identical to Amalie. Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amalie!Verse Characters Category:WIP page